Solarian Megacorporations
DeBarros General Products LaMerck Industries Maibatsu Paladin Group Pan-Empyrean Positronics Pan-Empyrean Positronics is the smallest of all the major megacorporations by a considerable margin. It only operates a handful of automated manufactories, and is the only wholly-owned megacorp. Its status as one of Solaris' foremost economic powerhouses isn't earned through system-devouring constructor swarms, consumer goods mass produced in galactic quantities or by the way its logo is found in houses throughout the galaxy. Instead, Pan-Empyrean Positronics is a leader in technology so cutting edge it'll make you bleed just by looking at it. It is a market leader in force engineering and dimensional dynamics, and the company's knowledge of Apexai technology is exceeded only by Selindil Iiirthuu Gesellschaft. It manufactures a variety of high-tech items that are occasionally baroque but trend toward the elegantly complex. Amongst these items are: *CE Rig *Snitch, Model II *Glitterward personal forcescreen Selindil Iiirthuu Gesellschaft SinTEK The oldest of all Solarian megacorps, SinTEK can trace its history back to the late 1960s when it was founded in San Dorado, Nova Terra by Abner Sinclair. At the turn of the 21st century the company had become one of that world's preeminent biotechnological giants, utilizing the Frequesuan continent's remote wildernesses and the San Doradan (and later NFT's) lax enforcement standards to rapidly develop its understanding of human bionics in a variety of ethically extremely dubious ways. The company survived the Nova Terran tumult of the mid-21st century with Abner's daughter Daphne at the wheel, and the upheavals of the early interstellar age under the leadership of Daphne's clone-daughter Dallas Sinclair. Dallas fled the Twin Cradles when the recently-formed UN threatened to impose order on the unruly megacorps of Frequesue, and took most of the company with her aboard a series of privately constructed lighthugger spaceships. For the next several centuries SinTEK existed as a nomad corporation, barely more than a loose band of pirate geneticists, leasing out dubious biogenic services to any who didn't mind paying the price for immortality, gene-keyed assassin viruses or whatever other biotechnological terrors they paid the corp to come up with. Bionics, cloning, splicing, cybertronics, biotech WMD, anti-agathics, genetic acceleration, memetic and cognotechnologies: if it concerned manipulation of the human condition in some form it was a fair bet the corporation was into it somehow. Frequently SinTEK was driven from the area of space it operated in by larger powers who oftentimes came to see the corp as an abomination that transgressed against every moral law of that specific century. This changed in the late 30th century when the company, lead by Destiny Sinclair, was drawn to the Koprulu subsector and subsequently became involved in the fight against the Bragulan Star Empire. As one of two primary suppliers of clone troops for the USMC the corporation was crucial to the war effort and the eventual victory of the newly formed Sovereignty. Since then SinTEK has settled down to become one of the Sovereignty's premier megacorps and the single largest biotech giant in the USS. It is responsible for the manufacture of 60 percent of all replicants; so influential indeed the company has grown that its current owner is also the President of the Sovereignty. The Sinclair family is an oddity in that it has been the subject of intense genetic experimentation pretty much since the term was invented. There are fragmented records in the family archives that suggest that prior to his mysterious disappearance Abner Sinclair himself engaged in in-vitro genetic manipulation of his own daughter, and subsequent generations of the Sinclair family have never shied away from experimenting on themselves. Indeed the family has long since ceased reproducing purely biologically in favour of enhanced cloning techniques and at-will genetic recombination. Current members of the family have the ability to adjust their own DNA on the fly, and as a whole it can be said that the Sinclair family is about as far removed from baseline H. Sapiens as the Apexai or any other vaguely humanoid aliens are. Solaris Advanced Weapons Corporation Tyrell Corp Category:Sovereignty Category:Corporations